Finding Infinity
by LoTwilight
Summary: A story of loves, laughs, memories and appreciating every second. Still sore from betrayal all those years ago, Isabella Swan calls up her old high school friends to see where they are now. See as they travel the country, making up for lost time and finding love and resolution along the way. AH.
1. Chapter 1

Long time no see.

PROLOGUE

'School days are the best days of your life'. That's what they say. People raise an eyebrow, laugh it off, ignore them completely and continue to live their lives. I, however, could truly appreciate this statement; they _were _the best days of my life. The friendships I had formed in those years at high school would be forever etched in my mind, a perfect picture of happiness… Though at a closer look, the edges were a little frayed. The happiness was evident, though there were hints of regret and sadness even then. What would it take for it to simply crack, shattering my memories in the process?

Despite never being a true social butterfly, I could spread my wings when necessary and developed the closest, most wonderful friendships a girl could ask for. We were awesome. We were infinite.

This is not a story of sadness, though it is not of happiness either. This is the story of the road trip that saved my life, the loves, laughs and memories along the way, enjoying every second and finally feeling infinite.

A bell chimed, quickly followed by the echoes of absentminded pupils - each more eager to get to lunch than the next. Our close-knit group was no exception, we speedily walked through the crowded hallways in order to try and snag one of the best spots, _our spot. _That simple patch of grass, warm without being in direct sunlight, shaded by trees in the rain and adorned with tiny purple flowers, had heard enough secrets to last a lifetime. It was our safe place, anything could be whispered there, advice was offered, problems were solved. Private, secluded and perfect, it was our place. Others didn't even attempt to intrude.

Picking at a salad, my mind began to wander. Our creative writing teacher had set an essay, though I still wasn't certain on what to write about. Millions of angles, styles and content began to flood my mind when I was suddenly broken from my trance by a small piece of fruit, its sticky residue now sliding down my face.

'What the hell?' I snapped, looking around for the culprit… It didn't take too long. A few centimetres away I spied Emmet, silently laughing into a sandwich.

"Nice." I narrowed my eyes at him, a small smile toying at my lips.

As if my smile was the signal he had been waiting for, he finally let out a loud, booming laugh that echoed from the trees. Still laughing, he threw his arm around an unsuspecting Rosalie, she then proceeded to shrug him off and hit him in the arm.

"I'm sorry Bella, we were just talking about prom and you completely spaced out."

"Yeah, where did you go just now?" Alice chimed in. Alice had been my best friend since I had moved to Forks at just five years old. She hadn't seen the confused child that I was, still impacted from my parents' divorce, she had seen a person whom she could befriend and help. I am still grateful to this day for Alice Brandon, for if it wasn't for her I would never have met the others that made my life worthwhile. With her cropped, raven black pixie cut, jade green eyes and petite figure one thing was certain - Alice was beautiful. However, she also managed to maintain a beautiful interior too. I had never met a kinder person, her warm inviting nature inherited from her Mother.

"Just thinking about that essay. What about prom?"

"We need to get dresses?" Rosalie laughed, a beautiful chiming laugh. If Alice wasn't enough to make me feel plain and awkward, Rosalie pushed me over the edge. She was Alice's neighbour, a friend out of convenience that grew to be my sister. Despite her supermodel looks and unbelievable beauty, she was one of the most genuine girls I knew and the most loyal friend a girl could desire.

"Prom. Ew." I wrinkled my nose at the thought of flouncing dresses and awkward dances, still wiping fruit juice from my cheek.

"Shut up Swan, just because no one will ask your sorry ass." he laughed. Edward Cullen. Heartbreaker with the crooked grin since we could walk. He taught me how to play guitar, took me to concerts, drew all over my wall and defended me at every twist and turn of life.

"Coming from you? That's hilarious." I glared, though every single person in our little group was completely aware that Edward would be going to prom. He was gorgeous. Girls became hypnotised by his emerald green eyes, captivated by his powerful jaw line and followed him everywhere. It was annoying, but slightly hilarious at times.

"Why pay all that money just for one night? I'd rather do something worthwhile with the time." I stated, raising my eyebrow at Emmett who was still trying to capture Rosalie's attention.

"What'cha thinking Swan?" Edward asked. I thought for a moment, considering the possibilities that would be available with all that money.

They all looked at me expectantly as I racked my brains for a decent suggestion.

"Well, um-"

"ROADTRIP!" Emmett interrupted, well, it was better than anything I had come up with. I decided to go with it.

"Exactly! wouldn't you rather spend the months before college driving around with your friends than stressing about dresses and stuff?" I asked them, Alice looked shocked at the mere thought of abandoning prom.

"No! Prom is a rite of passage Isabella Swan. You will be going." Alice said, grabbing my arm to ensure that I was listening. Sighing, I went back to my salad.

As the prom discussions continued, Edward and I retreated to our own little bubble, sharing earphones as we talked.

"Would you really do that? Just drive away and see what happens?" he stared at me with his big green eyes, forcing me to lose my train of thought.

"What? Um, yeah. Yes I would." I began pulling at a strand of hair, desperate for any sort of distraction from his eyes.

"What if I said I wanted to come with you?"

"Really?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes. I have some money saved up, we could do it you know. Driving around the country with my best friend, it would be perfect." he nudged me with his arm.

"If you're serious, meet me by the tree next to my house at midnight. We could actually do this, but we need a plan."

The bell rang once again, signalling that it was time to retreat back to the boredom that was our education. My afternoon, however, sped by thanks to the thoughts of potential escape.

We planned the trip. Met up at midnight, put our money together, loaded his car and decided to leave on the night of prom. After a route was drawn up we even started making budget plans and play lists for the journey. I was going to tour America with my best friend, it was crazy. My only regret was that Alice, Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't be going with us. I talked to Alice and Rose and simply told the I wasn't going to prom because it made me think about my Mother and how she wouldn't be able to share the experience with me. I hated to make them feel guilty, but I had to get them off my back.

I felt my excitement begin to bubble at the thought of running away with Edward, creating new memories and seeing new places, it would be perfect. We had all started planning our futures, college and such, travelling with Edward would be the perfect goodbye.

Prom night came. I dressed in simple skinny jeans, Smiths t-shirt and a hoodie. Then, as 7:30pm came around I slipped on my Chucks and waited outside by my tree, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Edward and our trip.

8:00pm came. I sat at the base of the tree, humming a song to myself.

8:30pm came. I began doodling on my Chucks.

9:30pm came. I began to get stiff from sitting too long and decided to wait on the street for a little while, so I could see him come down the road.

10:30am came. I woke up on the couch, Charlie must have carried me in. I went outside to see two things… One: All of the stuff I had put in Edward's car for the trip. My guitar, my backpack, my suitcase, everything. Two: The local morning paper decorated with the headline 'FORKS HIGH SCHOOL PROM A SUCCESS' and a large shot of Tanya Denali in her prom dress, looking blissfully happy and gazing into the camera… Dancing with Edward.

**It's been far too long since I wrote anything. I've had exams over the last few months so everything was put on hold, but I've left school and am ready to get back into writing again! I have deleted Never Let Me Go, I want to continue it but at the moment I want to focus on this new idea. However, I am in the process of re-writing Never Let Me Go so it may be back sooner than you think.**

**I hope you like this first chapter, I'm not particularly proud of it but it was needed to set the story. Next chapter we go to the present day, five years on, to see what the gang have been up to. **

**Please review if you liked it, or review to criticise, I like to improve my writing. Hopefully I'll see you all soon, thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

I felt sick to the stomach. Nothing could have prepared me for such betrayal. He had attempted to call me, though each time his calls were ignored. As for school, luckily, with prom brought the end of the year and so I was only required to attend for just a couple more weeks. I spent lunches in the library, painfully missing our little spot on the grass. He tried to talk to me, I walked away. The others tried too, though other than Alice I blocked them out. It killed me to ignore Rose like that, but she and Emmett were getting closer and closer and I couldn't face Emmett since he was Edward's best friend.

The next few weeks were a blur, I graduated, began to pack up my life and prepared to move away for college. I had barely seen Alice due to being so busy, though I had been told the whereabouts of everyone. Alice was going to New York to study fashion and design, something she had always been passionate about. Rose and Emmett, still not quite an established couple, were going their separate ways. That was the weirdest part, we had all hoped they would end up together, though it seemed that the fates would not allow it to happen. Rosalie was staying in Washington, majoring in psychology I believe. Emmett had a football scholarship in Florida. I didn't ask where _he _was going, and Alice never told me.

College proved to be a fantastic distraction. Unlike high school, it completely flew by. This was probably due to my classes, as I enjoyed English literature so much as a result of my love for Emily Brontë and Sylvia Plath. I met hundreds of new people, even making new friends, though there was a constant ache in my heart. Almost like a black, empty void. My best friends were missing. I hadn't even spoken to Alice much, sending the occasional birthday or Christmas card was the only contact we had. As people grow up they tend to grow apart, though I simply found myself missing them even more. It was coming to the end of my time at the University of Chicago and though I loved it there, I knew it wasn't the place I wanted to be. I felt myself itching to try new places, travel the world, find new experiences.

On one of my last days of college, I had returned some books to the nearby bookstore and felt myself craving a caramel macchiato. Following this craving, I found myself running to the nearest Starbucks. I had almost graduated from college, I deserved it right?

Waiting in line, I suddenly heard a long whistle from behind me.

"Well if it isn't little Bella Swan.".

My heartbeat quickened as I turned around, letting out a small gasp.

"Emmett," I whispered, not quite processing the fact that he was in Chicago and standing right in front of me.

"Emmett!" I squealed, jumping up to hug him.

"Hey there, little one, long time no see," he hugged me before putting me down so that I could collect my coffee.

"How about we sit down and play catch up? You look so different!" he smiled, that familiar grin I had missed so much. I simply nodded, unable to wipe the smile from my face.

I smiled self consciously, fiddling with my hair. My glasses were gone now, I wasn't quite as awkward and my hair wasn't as frizzy thanks to my new hairdresser. It was definitely an improvement from high school, though my band t-shirts and Chucks still stayed with me.

Once he had collected his coffee, we sat at a table overlooking the streets of Chicago and I finally looked at him properly. His muscles were even bigger, if that were possible, he still had the same mischievous grin and his ice blue eyes shone brightly with happiness. Unable to control myself, I got up and hugged him once more, I had missed him so much.

He chuckled and hugged me back before I sat down, taking a small sip of my coffee.

"How've you been Bells?"

"I'm okay. I'm almost done with college now, it's crazy how fast it's gone."

He nodded. "I know what you mean, it's crazy."

"Are you still playing football?" I asked, I didn't follow football and so I wasn't really sure if he was still playing or not, but in high school Rose, Alice and I had been there to support every single game.

"Yeah, I love it. I can't imagine doing anything else. What about you? What have you been up to? Still kicking ass with your nose in a book?" he chuckled to himself.

"Sure! I majored in English lit so yeah, still kicking butt in that department."

Conversation grew silent for a moment, each of us deep in thought and still taking in the fact that we were together again.

"Are-" we both started at once before laughing nervously. An awkward silence filled the air.

"You first." he laughed, drinking his coffee.

"Do you still speak to the others?" I asked, my heart thudding in anticipation.

He hesitated for a moment before looking me straight in the eye and clearing his throat.

"After prom everything started going wrong. The group wasn't the same without you Bella. I guess in a way, because you still talked to Alice a lot, Rosie, Edward and I felt sort of betrayed. Alice never told us why you stopped hanging out with us, so we were all a little confused. I haven't seen Rose since graduation, I bumped into Alice about a year ago on a trip back to Forks." he shrugged sadly.

My heart sank, Edward had never told them, they blamed me.

"What about… Edward?" It even hurt to say his name, despite the five year gap in contact.

"That's actually why I'm here. I'm visiting him."

I stopped breathing, feeling my face grow paler and paler.

"Edward's… He's…. He's here?" I gaped at him, not quite processing what was going on.

Emmett looked at me, a confused look on his face.

"Well yeah… He's interning at a hospital here. He's been living here the past two years. You didn't know?" Two years? How had I not run into him? Had he been avoiding me? Did he know I was here?

"I honestly had no idea. Does he know I'm here?" I asked, scared of what the answer may be.

"I don't know. He never mentioned anything. Why? Don't you guys talk anymore?"

I took a deep breath, it was time that someone heard the story. My best friends had spent five years unaware of why I separated myself from their company, and I was ready to tell someone why.

"Emmett, there's something you need to know…" I fiddled with my sweater nervously, looking up to see him watching me expectantly.

I took a deep breath, preparing to tell him my story.

"It started with that conversation at lunch one day, about prom…". I told him the full story, only pausing in places to see his reactions. His expression remained calm, almost unreadable. Once I had fully explained, he let out a deep breath but remained silent.

"So that's why I stopped talking to you all. I couldn't face him."

He was still silent, picking at the lid on his coffee cup.

"I don't know what to say Bella. I'm so sorry. I can't believe he never said anything to us."

"I forgive you Emmett, you had no way of knowing, its okay."

How could I not forgive him? He had no idea what had gone on, it wasn't his fault that he had jumped to conclusions.

"I don't know what I'm going to say to him when I see him. I want to punch the guy, he hurt my little sister and that's not okay." My heart filled with warmth at his statement, Emmett and I had always shared a close bond and it was reassuring to see that despite him thinking I had betrayed him, he still cared.

"You don't have to hurt him. I just wish there was a way I could make him see how much it hurt me…" I trailed off, looking at the newfound sadness in Emmett's eyes.

"Well, do you still want to do it?"

"What do you mean?" I smiled, trying to figure out what he was saying.

"Lets do it. A road trip. You call Rosie and Alice, I'll call my buddy Jasper, who you will love by the way, and lets do it. It'll be fun, everyone's finishing college and I want to celebrate with my best friends." My heartbeat quickened at his suggestion, were we seriously considering this?

"What makes you think everyone would come Em? I mean, I haven't spoken to Ali and Rose in years, why would they suddenly come on a road trip? And what about… him?"

"Show him you don't care, go on your trip without him. And they'll do it, Alice especially, I know she misses you. We'll get in touch with everyone and organise a meeting point, then just go. Come on Bella, you know it would be fun…"

In my mind I was going through all the possibilities, coming up with reasons why we shouldn't do it. But my heart was beating rapidly with excitement, and I deserved some fun, so that was the decision I went with. Screw the consequences.

"Give me your number Em, we've got a road trip to plan."

**There is so much dialogue in this chapter it is crazy. I'm sorry, it was necessary though to establish what's going on. So the gang are slowly finding out what went on five years ago, next chapter Bella needs to try and contact them. I'm English, so i'm not really sure how colleges in America work... I based it off English Universities where you attend for approximately four years. ALso, if the gang's courses aren't available at those particular Universities then i'm sorry, i did the best that i could!**

**What's going on with Edward? May be soon you will find out, if this chapter gets a good response…. EPOV has been written, but it needs persuasion via Review to be posted. ;) Yes, I'm being mean. **

**I really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, it really is appreciated. Please review, it's great to hear feedback about my stories and get some criticism so I can try and improve. I'll see you all soon, thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
